In the modern electronics industry integrated circuits and similarly mechanically configured devices frequently are used. Such devices may be, for example, a microprocessor, a read only memory (ROM), a random access memory (RAM), logic arrays, integrated logic circuits, switches, etc. such devices usually are mechanically configured to have a three dimensional rectangular package body within which the active or passive circuitry components, switches, etc., are contained, and a plurality of electrical leads extending outwardly from the package to provide electrical connections for respective circuits etc. within the package to circuitry externally of the package. Such devices generally have a dual-in-line package (DIP) configuration. For convenience of description, each of such devices will be referred to hereinafter as an integrated circuit device; however, such label is intended to include the previously listed and other types of devices that are contained in a packaged configuration preferably of the DIP type with plural electrical leads extending outwardly from the package for the mentioned purpose. Moreover, such electrical leads sometimes are referred to as terminals, contacts, pins, etc., and for convenience of the following description, the same will be referred to as pins.
Electronic circuitry usually is designed for use with a particular integrated circuit, such as a specific microprocessor manufactured by a specific manufacturer and having a specific pin-out pattern or configuration whereby, for example, pin number 1 of the integrated circuit package may be intended to connect to a voltage source, pin number 2 may be an interrupt input for the microprocessor, pin number 3 may be a ground connection, etc. The layout and interconnections of printed circuit traces on a printed circuit board intended to use a specified microprocessor usually are designed for use with a particular microprocessor of a particular manufacturer. However, occasions arise that it becomes desirable, even necessary, to substitute in an electronic circuit a different integrated circuit device than the one for which the electronic circuit originally was designed, and in such a case it is possible that the new integrated circuit device cannot or cannot readily be substituted because it may have a pin-out configuration that is different from the pin-out configuration of the original integrated circuit device.
It would be desirable to facilitate, even more broadly to enable, the substitution of one integrated circuit device for another when the pin-out configurations of the two integrated circuit devices are not the same. It also would be desirable to accomplish the same in minimum space so that such an adaptation can be made with the frequently confined space available in various electronic devices.
In some circumstances it is desirable to connect one or more contacts in an integrated circuit socket to one or more other respective contacts, or to effect such connections directly on a printed circuit board, or in other embodiments. An example of such circumstances would be for security purposes, whereby a certain program could not be used unless a certain coded shunt were plugged into an integrated circuit socket to effect appropriate connections. It would be desirable to facilitate programming such connections to increase the security level while minimizing parts and/or manufacturing costs.
In copending, commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 719,638, filed Apr. 4, 1985, which is a continuation of Ser. No. 471,280, filed Mar. 2, 1983, now abandoned and Ser. No. 571,737, filed Jan. 18, 1984, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,540, programmed socket devices, which are intended to adapt the pin-out configuration of one integrated circuit device to the pin-out configuration of another integrated circuit device are disclosed. In such applications connections between respective contacts on one side of the programmed socket device are made to contacts on the other side of the device using printed circuit traces, which include plated-through holes in the circuit board support structure within the device. The particular programming of the socket is effected according to the design of those printed circuit traces and plated-through holes. Thus, the programming of the sockets disclosed in such applications is effected during the actual manufacturing operation of the sockets, more particularly, during the forming of the printed circuit traces and plated-through holes in the particular desired pattern for a given socket. On the other hand, in accordance with the invention of the present application, the programmed socket has the ability to be programmable after manufacturing has been completed. The disclosures of the mentioned copending, commonly assigned patent application hereby are incorporated in their entireties by reference.